Harry Potter és a Lélek Értéke
by zoli232
Summary: Ahogy elkezdődik a hatodik éve, Harry arra van kényszerítve, hogy hamarabb vállalja fel a sorsát, mint azt várta.


_Ahogy elkezdődik a hatodik éve, Harry arra van kényszerítve, hogy hamarabb vállalja fel a sorsát, mint ahogy azt várta. Miközben Voldemort fokozatosan hatalomra tör, Harry egyre jobban vezetői szerepbe kerül, és ezalatt sok dolgot megtanul a horcruxokról, a barátairól, magáról és a lélek értékéről._

_Szerző megjegyzése:_ Köszönöm az érdeklődéseteket a történetem iránt. A Főnix Rendje után kezdődik, és AU. A Harry Potter könyvek szereplői és világa nem az én tulajdonom, ez J.K. Rowling teremtő fantáziájának az eredménye. (Ez az ő homokozója, szerencsére minket is enged játszani benne.)

_Fordító megjegyzése:_ A Harry Potter és a Lélek Értéke fic xan519 tulajdona. A fordítás engedéllyel történt. Az eredeti címe: Harry Potter and the Worth of the Soul. Link: .net/s/7388739/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Worth_of_the_Soul

**Prológus**_  
>1981 októbere<em>

A lépései visszhangot vertek a szűk folyosón, miközben a falakon tompán világító lámpák fénye ominózus árnyékokat vetett. Miközben letörölte a verejetékét a homlokáról belegondolt, hogy végül átlépte azt vonalat, amely elválasztja a barátot az árulótól. James és Lily Potter, Sirius Black tudtán kívüli segítségével, az életüket a kezeibe adták. Szíve vadul dobogott a mellkasában, miközben megközelítette az ajtót, felismerve, hogy túl messzire ment, és már nem fordulhat vissza. James és Lily, és az újszülött fiuk, Harry hamarosan meg fognak halni, és ez mind miatta. Nem értette, miért válaszotta ezt az utat ahelyett, hogy Potterékkel, Siriusszal, Remusszal, Dumbledore-ral és a Rend többi tagjával maradt volna

Megállt egy pillanatra az ajtóban, hogy megpróbálja megítélni a tetteit. „Nincs más választásom. Ha ezt nem teszem meg, akkor megöl. Ráadásul a Rend romokban, mindenhol káosz uralkodik, és csak hónapok kérdése, hogy a Minisztérium is összeomoljon. Kétségtelen, hogy Voldemort győzedelmeskedni fog, akár mellette állok, akár nem."

Végiggondolta magában ezeket a dolgokat, de mégsem tudott megnyugodni. Egy utolsó mély lélegzet kíséretében Peter Pettigrew letörölte a szeme sarkából kicsorduló könnyeket, és felkészült a legrosszabbra.

– Féregfark... épp időben. Már kezdtem... türelmetlen lenni.

Peter Pettigrew lassan belépett a szobába, mintha arra várt volna, hogy valaki megtámadja, viszont próbált nyugodt maradni, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr elé lépett. A mestere mély gondolataiba merülve előre-hátra dűlöngélt, miközben egy aranypoharat nézegetett, amit a kezében tartott.

– Megszerezted az információt, amire szükségem van? Be tudsz jutni Potterékhez?

Peter elgondolkodott ezen egy pillanatra. Az igazat megvallva már egy hete visszatartotta ezt az információt, amióta James és Lily titokgazdának tették meg. Megpróbált minden okot kihasználni, hogy ne kelljen feladnia Potteréket, de miután újra és újra elbukott... ide jutott.

– Igen, Nagyuram, megszereztem, amire szükséged van. Mindannyian Godric's Hollow-ban vannak. El tudlak oda juttatni.

– Tökéletes! Még ma este elviszel oda, viszont előtte még van egy küldetésem.

– Na... Nagyuram, bi... biztos vagy benne, hogy a Potter gyerek az? Úgy értem, hogy talán várnunk kellene, míg...

Peternek elhalt a hangja, amikor észrevette Voldemort veszélyt sejtető mosolyát.

– Féregfark, arról akarsz meggyőzni, hogy tévedek? Talán megbántad, hogy csatlakoztál hozzám?

– Természetesen nem, Mester, csak nem hiszem, hogy Piton azt hallotta, amit mondott, hogy hallott. Mi van, ha átver téged? Potterék nem mennek sehova. Azt hiszik, biztonságban vannak, rengeteg időnk van...

Voldemort felsóhajtott, miközben ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy végleg véget vessen ennek az értelmetlen vitának. Féregfarknak megvolt a maga haszna, és amíg feláldozhatóvá nem válik, ki kellett bírnia a jelenlétét.

– Fáraszt a várakozás. Az sem probléma, ha a minisztériumi küldetés elbukik. A jóslat szó szerinti tudása hasznosabb lenne, mint Piton verziójára hagyatkozni, de a fiú nem fogja megélni, hogy teljesítse a próféciát.

Peter felsóhajtott. Azt gondolta, meg tudja győzni Voldemortot, hogy tegyen le a támadásról, vagy legalább változtassa meg a véleményét. Most már csak abban reménykedett, hogy a minisztériumi küldetés sikerrel járt, és végül Potteréket kihagyják belőle. Visszapillantott Voldemortra, aki közben újra elmerült a gondolataiban a pohárral a kezében. Abban a pillanatban egy másik halálfaló lépett be olyan sietve, mintha az élete lett volna a tét. Csak egy tinédzser volt, bizonyára egy újonc, aki csak most került ki a Roxfortból vagy a Durmstrangból. Peter úgy emlékezett, Hendricksnek hívták. Tagja volt a Minisztériumba való beszivárgásért felelős csoportnak. Most viszont sápadt volt az arca, és a járása olyannak tűnt, mintha rángatózott volna. Peter lehajtotta a fejét. Egy pillantás Hendricksre elég volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, a küldetés nem járt sikerrel. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú nem fogja élve elhagyni a szobát. Látva a félelmet a szemében úgy gondolta, hogy ő lehetett a vesztes a döntésben, ki viszi az információt a Sötét Nagyúr elé.

– Na... Na... Nagyuram, megtettünk mindent, amit kértél, viszont volt egy kis problémánk... mi...

– Azért jöttél ide, hogy az időmet vesztegesd azzal, hogy Elmondjad, Hogy Képtelenek Voltatok VÉGHEZVINNI A PARANCSAIMAT? – Voldemort minden szavának egyre nagyobb hangsúlyt adott, míg végül az utolsó szó már visszhangot vert a teremben.

Peter megvonaglott, miközben várt, és próbált minél távolabb kerülni, tudva, hogy ez nem fog jól végződni.

– Na... Nagyuram, megvan az összes gyerek, akit szükségesnek mondtál, viszont Rookwood jelezte, hogy a Jóslatok Terme le lett zárva. Sajnálom mester, de nem sikerült a próbálkozásod, hogy megszerezd az eredetit.

Peter még egyszer megvonaglott, mert a halálfaló ostobán a rossz szót használta.

– Nekem nem sikerült! NEKEM NEM SIKERÜLT A MI PRÓBÁLKOZÁSUNK? NEM ÚGY ÉRTETTED, HOGY NEKTEK NEM SIKERÜLT?

Egy pillantás Voldemort arcára arra késztette Petert hogy másfele nézzen, tudva, hogy most már nem fog sokáig tartani. Hendricks felismerte a hibáját, és megpróbált bocsánatot kérni, de nem tudott megszólalni. Voldemort le_silenció_zta a hangját anélkül, hogy észrevette volna.

– Óh, elnézést kérek, hogy azt a benyomást keltettem, hogy én vagyok az, akinek nem sikerült. Kérlek, mondd meg, hogyan tudnám ezt jóvá tenni?

Hendricks olyan fakónak nézett ki, mint egy szellem, és mindent megtett, hogy kifejezze a mondanivalóját, de Voldemort már nem nézett rá.

– Nincs semmi mondanivalód? Nos, azt hiszem, ahogy mondtad, én voltam az, akinek nem sikerült, tehát nekem kell megszereznem az információt máshonnan. Megpróbálok neked nem okozni több csalódást!

Peter csukott szemei megvédték a zöld fény látványától, amely Voldemort szavait követte, de nem tudták megóvni a füleit Hendricks földre zuhanó élettelen testének tompa puffanásától.

– Remélem, meg tudsz nekem bocsájtani!

Voldemort még egyet sóhajtott, – A jóslat nem probléma, megvan minden információm, amire szükségem van. A csecsemő Potter semmi, a szülei semmi és Dumbledore is semmi. Nem várok tovább!

Voldemort tekintete visszatért a kezében tartott aranypohárra, és folytatta az előző gondolatait, amiket nem vett észre, hogy hangosan is kimondott.

– Szerzek egy második pálcát... muszáj szereznem! És ha meglesz, akkor a gyerekeik... az én gyerekeim újra megszerzik azt a tudást. Türelmes voltam annyi éven át, várni még néhány évet, míg a gyerekek iskolakészek lesznek, nem lesz nehéz. Végülis mi az a tizenegy év az örökkévalósághoz képest.

Voldemort visszafordult Peterhez.

–Mester, talán újra beszélnünk kellene Pitonnal...

– _Crucio!_

Fájdalom hasított Féregfark minden csontjába, ahogy a Voldemort által rá küldött _Crucio_ egyszer és mindenkorra véget vetett a beszélgetésnek. Alig hallotta Voldemort szavait, miközben nagy nehezen próbálta visszaszerezni az érzékeit a kínzástól, amit újra el kellett tűrnie.

– Még mindig megkérdőjelezed a parancsaimat? Tudom, Piton kihez hűséges. Az igazi kérdés az, Féregfark, Te kihez vagy hűséges. Tudok a benned dúló érzésekről, az árulásról, amitől most szenvedsz. A háborúnak éppen vége lesz, a valódi kérdés az, hogy melyik oldalon leszel te, Féregfark!

– A tieden, Nagyuram, mindig.

Voldemort tekintete visszatért a pohárra még egy pillanatra, mielőtt az ajtó felé indult volna. Viszont előtte még visszaszólt Peternek:

– Maradj itt, és készülj fel rá, hogy elvigyél engem Potterékhez ma este. Most még el kell intéznem valamit. És szabadulj meg attól a testtől. Azt hiszem, Nagini kezd éhes lenni.


End file.
